A Little Shock in Paradise
by reachingfortheshiningstars
Summary: When a young women gets separated from her sister in "Paradise" she travels around the seas looking for her. Both girls are thieves and warriors with a growing interest in the "Supernovas". While Leyna found him interesting, the last thing she wanted was to be actually stuck aboard Law's submarine. Underwater. Trapped. Wonderful.
1. Chapter 1 - The Deal with Sugar

Hello there! My name is Estella *bow* and I am going to be your writer for this Law Fanfiction! Please treat me kindly! :) 3

Here is the first chapter of our latest story on our brand new screen name! Yeah! Please let us know what you think, and enjoy! :)

We don't own the realm of One Piece, simply everything that you don't recognize. :)

* * *

><p>Night had fallen across the village, and many were in a joyous and crowded bar. After a hard day at work, most of the men in the village came here to unwind, as well as many of the visitors. This is where our play begins, in the first set, this bar, as the Heart Pirates join in the festivities.<p>

The Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law, captain of the one and only Heart Pirates was bored. Extremely bored actually, nothing had caught the man's attention for quite a while. He wanted nothing more to be back in his room reading one of his medical books, yet his crew had insisted on dragging him out to have a drink with them. He looked across the few that had joined the "outgoing" party.

It was his regulars. Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi as well as some other Heart Pirates thrown in the mix. Bepo was sitting in the corner asleep, and the rest of the crew was drunk. Their faces were flushed, and speech slurred. Law couldn't help but shake his head when he watched Penguin and Shachi attempt to flirt with some of the waitress and then almost fall out of their seats. He slowly took another sip of his own drink and then sighed. He would be the one stuck with dealing with their hangovers after all. He slumped into his seat and pulled his hat over his eyes.

That is when the doors flew open almost hitting the tables on either side of them. The blonde women who had been seated at one of these tables jumped, almost spilled her drink, and then glared at the men who sauntered in.

The bartender looked up and then with a smile shouted "Doll!"

The waitress who had been cleaning the Heart Pirates spilled drinks jumped and looked up slowly terrified. Law watched her reaction from under the brim of his hat. She really did look like a doll, with purple hair and really pale skin. Her makeup had been done in a way to make her seem even younger and more innocent, as she did not look like she belonged at this kind of place at all. She, twisting the cloth in her hands nervously, walked over to the counter where the bartender and men were waiting.

As soon as she drew near them, the man in the front grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him and then smelled her. As she tried to pull away, he commented to the bartender, "She really does smell as sweet as she looks."

The bartender laughed and nodded in agreement, his smile wide as he happily eyed the bag that the man pulled out of his pocket and threw on the counter. "You'll find it's all there. Thanks for the sale." He turned and started to walk back out of the bar.

"You sold me?" The girl cried back at the bartender as she struggled to stand upright as she was pulled. When the bartender simply shrugged, she looked around desperately as she tried to pull against the strong hold on her arm. They were about halfway to the door when the man got annoyed by her struggling, and smacked her across the face.

There was silence across the bar as the men dragged the Doll out with them. Penguin and Shachi both tried to stand up to protect the young women, only to fall over and hit the ground rather obnoxiously tangled in each other. As they tried to get their own limbs back under control, no one else tried to stop the exiting group.

Until they reached the door, and blonde girl from earlier reached out and grabbed the free arm of the leader. He slowly stopped and looked at her angrily. And she just responded with a large smile and a flutter of the eyelashes.

"Hey, mister." She cheerfully commented looking right into his eyes. "Howwa about a deal?"

The man smirked at his comrades and turned back to the pretty blonde. "What kinda deal, Sugar?"

"Well," She dragged out and Law rolled his eyes. By now the bar had gone back to its previous attitude and Penguin and Shachi had made it back in their seats only to fume. "A simple battle. Mah against all of ya. And the wagers are me and her."

The man looked at the girl surprised, and Law glanced back over now interested in this conversation. The leader smiled widely, guessing what she was going at. "Why don't you elaborate more, Sugar."

The blonde girl smiled and turned to face the men. "Well simple. If I win against all ya big and buff and strong men, I getta to take her with me. And if ya win," She rose from her seat. "I'm all ya's." With those three words she rose her arms, and the cloak she was wearing fall back to her shoulders to reveal what she was wearing underneath.

She was dressed in extremely revealing yellow and black based clothing. Her yellow short skirt was barely covering her lower half and the strapless black corset with yellow laces did nothing other than pushed her chest out more. She smiled and tilted her head.

The men stared her up and down, liking what they saw. She was a skinny girl, with wide hips and a rather large chest. Not something you see every day. The men all started to grin and the center man actually licked his lips as he hungrily looked at her. This night was going well for him, he was going to get two girls for the price of one.

"Alright Sugar." He commented hungerly taking a step forward. "I'll take you up on that deal, what's your name?"

"Leyna" came the reply as the girl smiled wider, dropped her cloak to cover herself again, grabbed her bag and neatly walked around him venturing into the outdoors. Many of the men stood up to follow her, but it was the wink to the slave girl that caused Law to join them. Looking surprised at their captain, many of the Heart Pirates quickly followed him as he went outside.

The outside of the bar began to crowd and soon the windows were full. The doll faced slave was rather roughly placed onto one of the benches by the wall, and the men fighting gathered on one of the sides of the road.

The girl stood alone on the other, crossing her arms as she looked across the way expectantly.

"Sure you don't want to call any friends, Sugar. I wouldn't mind." The leader shouted at her and the girl simply smiled and waved the offer off.

"Oh, no thank ya. I can handle myself." She laughed pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Your funeral." The men laughed, their ranks thirteen strong against her one. He raised his hand and they all charged for the young girl who stood in front of them.

"That's not fair." Shachi muttered. "She's gonna lose for sure."

"I think that Miss Leyna has a plan." Law simply replied watching the soon occurring battle quite intently. His crew looked at him confused and then turned their attention to the battle as well.

Leyne simply watched the incoming attackers approach with a wider and wider simile. They were almost upon her when she moved as well, not away from, but into their ranks.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

We hope you enjoyed this new story, and please tell us what you think! More chapters are on the way soon, the next one is in the process of being edited we just wanted to know what you guys thought!

Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars!

Hugs and Kisses from us all!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Battle

Wow, that was fast! An update a day! Well, darlings this is what happens when the writer is sick hehehe. Enjoy and please let us know what you think!

* * *

><p>Shachi and Penguin watched in horror as the men charged at the beautiful woman standing in front of them. They wanted nothing more than to get involved, but their captain seemed pretty confident in the women who stood in front of them.<p>

The girl this battle was over was still seated on the bench terrified of the events occurring and too scared to run. She covered her eyes with her hands and curled up into a ball in the best way she could.

As soon as the men were upon Leyna she started to move, zig zagging within their ranks. Easily dodging the blows of the men, but never landing any of her own.

Law's smile widened slightly and his smirked widened as he watched the scene in front of him. "She's good." He neatly commented and his subordinates look at him shocked. They had not seen their Captain this interested in a fight he wasn't participating in a very long time.

"If she is so good, why isn't she attacking them?" Penguin asked rubbing his eyes in his drunken haze making sure he was seeing the same thing Law was.

"She's not fighting them." Law replied pulling his hat back over his eyes and leaning against the wall. "She's pick pocketing them."

"What!" The Heart Pirates exclaimed turning back to the fight and many of the bar's other occupants who had heard this comment looked confused as well.

Soon after Law had said this, Leyna neatly made it through all of the men and ended up on the other side of them. Laughing she started to sing a song reminding everyone of a circus, as she juggled some things in the air. She turned to reveal exactly what they were.

13 wallets.

The men in the battle looked at her surprised and quickly patted their pockets to discover that their own wallets were missing and then glared at the girl in front of her.

Leyna's grin remained huge as she continued to juggle and sing that obnoxious song. She open up her bag and one by one all thirteen wallets fell into her bag. She closed it and looked back at the men.

They started to come closer towards her, until their leader held up his hand. While they were mad, he was fuming. "No one makes fun of me." He shouted, "Not me Bour the Great!"

Leyna did the 'who me' face, pointed at herself and then looked around.

This teasing action only made the leader angrier as he howled "You'll pay for that bitch!" and charged at her once again.

Leyna smiled and made an almost closed fist, setting her feet readying herself for the incoming attack. Anyone who was watching her hand carefully would have sworn that something was moving in her hand. Little flashes.

Bour the Great was soon upon Leyna and she neatly hit him once in the chest. He froze in spot his sword not yet reaching her neck and she easily moved out of the way. He simply fell over, unconscious, landing hard on the ground.

"Awww, ain't it Bour not so great?" Leyna teased, this insult not directed just to the unconscious man but also his followers. Bour shuttered for a second as if he was having a seizure and then slumped back to the ground.

"Huh." Leyna muttered crouching next to him and poking his cheek. "Not supposed to happen. Musta got the voltage wrong?" She muttered to herself scratching her head.

As she crouched beside the fallen form of their leader, the others slowly circled around her.

Leyna smiled and stood to look at them. When some of them took another step forward she cheerfully commented "Careful! Don't wanna to end up like ya friend there, now do ya darlings?" Those words themselves caused most of the men to freeze and pull back from their advancement.

Leyna held up a single finger and soon a small ball of flashing light formed around her finger. Energy bursted from its edges as it spun at a super high speed to keep all of the lightning within its boundary. She couldn't help but grin as one of the men continued his advances.

This man was almost twice Leyna's size and looked as if he could easily crush her. Leyna may have been on the short side at 5'6" but this man towered over everyone there. He looked more brawn than brains and seemed like he was the loyal monster in the group. A monster dying for blood.

Leyna sighed and held up her finger, pointing it at the man approaching her as if it was a gun. The light on her finger vanished, and as it was only her finger now, he saw nothing standing in his way.

As she watched the man come closer to her, she loudly counted down from three, raising her hand to eye level as if she was looking down the barrel of a real gun. At zero, the man was almost upon her.

"Boom." She commented and moved her hand as if she had fired a shot. As if the motion itself caused it, something hit the man and he quickly fell to the ground just as the one before him.

Leyna simply laughed as she blew the 'smoke' off of her finger and cheerfully asked, "Who's next?" looking at the remaining eleven men. They all looked at each other, and then their comrades on the ground and quickly held up their hands in surrender.

Leyna frowned for a second disappointed and then shrugged it off. As the remaining men picked up the two fallen ones she walked back to the bar. She neatly grabbed the hands of the slave girl who was still seated on the bench and pulled her up. She looked at the hurrying off man and sang, "I'm taking my prize!" She turned back to the girl and smiled, "You're safe now."

Completely ignoring the shocked onlookers, Leyna skipped off with the other girl in tow off into the distance.

The onlookers watched them leave until both parties were completely out of view and then stayed there for a few moments longer in complete shock. Law silently pushed himself off the wall, and with his eyes still shadowed went back inside the bar.

"Ah! Captain!" One of the Heart Pirates commented catching the other's attention, and quickly they all ran back in after him.

Slowly all of the men outside either filtered back into the bar or home. The night became wild again and soon everyone forgot about the events that had just taken place and went back to enjoying their drinks.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

We hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and please tell us what you think! More chapters are on the way hopefully soon, but we would love to know what you think! The more people review and favorite, the more we write. You lovelies know the drill! :) 3

Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars!

Hugs and Kisses from us all!


	3. Chapter 3 - Murder, Theft, and Pirates

We are so sorry! We went from two updates in two days to nothing for ten days and that we are really sorry for! Lots of stuff happened, like Estella getting writers block and Megan forgetting the password for the account. A password she didn't write down… _(hehehe sorry… IT'S WRITTEN DOWN NOW!) _

But she remembered and now we are back with a chapter three. Hope you enjoy!

And thank you Melbax for the review, it really means a lot!

So heres chapter three. Please let us know what you think, and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Leyna and the doll like girl sat on some of the rocks looking across the open ocean. Leyna was swinging her legs and softly singing to herself as she drank from her beer. The Doll like girl simply looked at her hands, cradling her own untouched drink. The sun had long since set and the moon was beginning to rise.<p>

"Soooooo." Leyna commented dragging out the last letter as she watched the moon's reflection dance on the water. "What's ya name?" She looked at the girl sitting next to her with a large grin.

The purple haired female didn't raise her head, before she weakly replied, "I have no name, Master."

Leyna snorted at this comment, "Bullshit." Her snarky remark caused her companion to look at her in shock. "Ya, darling, gotta have a name. Everyone's got one." She winked at the girl, and continued, "and I ain't ya Master. Ya don't have a Master anymore. You, my dear, are free."

There was no response, as the two looked at each other, one with a huge grin and one in shock. Slowly, it became two grins.

"Hina. Taku Hina." She replied, and Leyna almost spat out her drink.

"Ironic much," She muttered to herself with a laugh and then glanced back over at Hina who was giving the other girl a very confused look. "Ya name." Leyna said louder and Hina still stared at her confused. "It basically means… Ya know what nevermind." Leyna sighed trailing off as she looked at the girls blank look. "Where ya from, Hina?"

"The next island," After Hina's response, Leyna proceed to jumped off of the rocks and then held out her hand to the other girl. "Where are we going?"

"Home, of course!" Leyna replied with her already quite recurring grin. "Well, ya's home. Mine's far away, we sure is ain't going back there. Ha, not fun." She trailed off and with another grin, pulled the other girl down with her and started down the road. "Alright. Next order of business, a ship."

It was at this time that the Heart Pirates had become to return to their sub. Law was walking behind the drunk group with Bepo next to him carrying his nodachi, Kikoku. Shachi and Penguin were stumbling along leaning on each other, and both screamed when a girl appeared next to them.

"Ello there!" Leyna commented, smiling at the two men who were looking at her in a drunken haze.

"It's the crazy hot chick!" Shachi replied too loud and then he and Penguin burst into laughter like they were mad men. Leyna smiled dropped a bit as she looked confused at them.

"Anyway," She started slowly nodding at them, "Where ya all heading?" Penguin and Shachi were laughing too hard to even respond. "To ya ship?" Both boys nodded so hard their hats almost fell off of their heads. "On ya way to the next island?" Leyna continued curling one of her hairs with her finger. The exaggerated nodding continued. "Could we possibly catch a ride from ya?" At this Hina peaked from behind Leyna and the nodding grew.

"Why would I allow a mass murder aboard my sub?" Law asked, slightly annoyed as the whole crew had stopped for the antics. Leyna then turned her attention to the Captain, and her smile didn't falter.

"Mass Murder?" Hina questioned taking a step back from the girl she was hiding behind.

"I ain't killed anyone since I was 14. Intentionally." Leyna shot back. "And it's not like ya have a clean slate, Mr. Bloody Surgeon of Death." She grumbled crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Ya a pirate after all."

"Death." Hina gasped her voice squeaking. "Pirate."

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to ya, Doll." Leyna replied not taking her gaze off of the Captain.

"What causes you to be on this side of the line, Ms. Suzuki?" Law continued his questioning.

"We got bored. Everyone interesting in the New World kinda, well, died. And then there's the Supernova's, like ya. So we crossed back over." Came the cheerful response as Leyna's normal grin returned.

"So, now you would like passage to the next island." The Heart Pirate questioned. Leyna nodded cheerfully. "Alright."

"Really?" Hina asked shocked.

"At what price." Leyna asked simply.

"200,000,000." Law replied without hesitation.

"200," Hina sputtered before looking at Leyna even more shocked than before. "Did he just say the amount I think he did?"

"Yah."

"How are we going to get that?" Hina gasped.

Leyna shrugged. "It's his bounty. I could always just beat 'em and then take him to the Marines, but what good would that do?"

"That's his bounty." Hina wailed, looking like she was about to cry.

Leyna simply shrugged again with an "Eh".

"Eh?" Hina cried, "How is that an 'Eh'?"

Leyna glanced at her and smirked. "Mines higher." After smiling at the girl whose eyes were watering, she turned back to the Captain. "Now mate, ain't that a little pricy now."

"No." Came the stiff reply. "Good day, ladies." With that he turned and started to walk again, but was forced to stop when Penguin and Shachi came up in front of him, stumbling drunk.

"But Captainnnn." They slurred together.

"They're pretty. Shachi continued as Penguin nodded in agreement. "B-e-a-u-tiful."

"I can pay half of it." Leyna added in at this point, and when Law glanced at her she simply smiled. "100,000,000 belly is still pretty good, mate."

"Pleaseeee" Shachi and Penguin wailed, as many of the other crew joined in with them.

Law pinched the bridge of his nose as the noise and his buzz was starting to give him a headache. Completely caused by these two girls next to him, whom he honestly wanted nowhere need the sub, but he didn't want to deal with the complaining of his crew either.

"Fine." He groaned and his crew started to cheer. "100,000,000 and you two make yourself's useful. We'll take you to the next island."

Leyna happily clapped her hands once and with a slight bow commented, "Why thank you, Captain Trafalgar."

Law simply grunted and started to walk again.

Shachi and Penguin stumbled over to the blonde. Shachi commented "You on board, we are gonna love," as he and Penguin attempted to put their arms around her shoulders.

Leyna neatly slipped under the incoming embrace and walked over to Hina ignoring the two men who had fallen on the ground. She smiled to the purple haired girl and commented, "Well, Hina ya happy about going home?"

"I thought you were a really sweet girl." Hina slowly commented slightly looking at the other girl hiding the best she could behind her bangs. "But you're no better than the men you saved me from." She looked up prouder. "You are a murder and a thief."

Leyna continued to smile at the girl. "Yeah, I am. But this no good thief saved you from a life that would have been a whole lot worse than anything I've ever done. And pirates are taking you home."

She ran slightly ahead so she could walk in front of Hina and look her face in face.

"We chose this life, not because of the "goodness" of it." She laughed. "We chose it because life is hard and sometimes you've got to fight through it. And just because we chose this life, doesn't mean we are bad people."

Hina looked at the blonde who was smiling in front of her, and then the pirates who were walking ahead of her as well. The Heart Pirates were celebrating as they walked, and overall looked really happy.

"Your right." Hina slowly said. "You aren't bad." She smiled up to the other girl. "You saved my life, and because of that I am forever grateful."

Leyna smiled as well and the two girls fell into pace together in the moonlight.

After a few minutes of silence, Hina asked another question. "How did you get that much money?"

Leyna simply laughed and replied, "I'm a thief, darling. How'da think I got it."

Hina weakly smiled and nodded and then added, "And are we really safe with pirates."

Leyna laughed again and with a smile and a hairflip sang, "Doll, I can make the bad boys good for a weekend." She cheerfully walked onto the planks of a deck and towards the bright yellow submarine.

Hina stopped and looked behind her at the town she had spent two years in misery in. She wanted nothing more than to get away from the place, but once she looked back at the submarine all she could see was flashbacks of the last time she had dealt with pirates.

They had kidnapped her and sold her into slavery. And no matter what Leyna said, they were still pirates, and no matter what they did pirates were not good people. Or. At least that is what she thought.

"Hina!" Leyna shouted and Hina jumped slightly looking at the other girl who was about to board. "Come along, Darling! Ya home sweet home only a week away!"

Hina smiled at the beaming girl and before she started towards the ship, she glanced up at the full moon that shone in the sky above her.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3

Oh! And we don't own the line "I can make the bad boys good for a weekend." So yeah. Bonus Points if you know where it is from :)

Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars!

Hugs and Kisses from us all!


	4. Chapter 4 - Coffee, Tank Tops, and Kaboo

Estella is once again on a roll, so here you all go with another chapter!

And it would really mean a lot of us if we could possibly get some more reviews. Almost 300 viewers and only one review is kind of disheartening, what do you guy think?

Anywhere heres chapter four. Please let us know what you think, and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"How do you take your coffee, Mr. Captain?" A soft voice asked.<p>

Trafalgar Law looked up a little surprised as he walked into the mess hall. That was not the voice of his large, male, chief. He blinked slowly at the purpled haired girl who stood in front of him. Right, those two had ended up on his ship. "Black." He replied before slumping into his normal chair.

Hina quickly moved over to the coffee in order to get him a cup. She pushed down on some of the wrinkles on her apron as she had waited. Leyna had found something for her to wear in her bag, but how she had so much in it was simply amazing. It was if it was bigger in the inside.

She carefully placed a steaming cup in front of the man and asked, "Is there is anything else I can get you, Mr. Captain?" Law simply shook his head before taking a sip of his drink and reading the newspaper in front of him. Hina grabbed the broom she had against the wall and silently went back to her sweeping.

A hungover Shachi and Penguin walked into the mess hall and perked up the minute they saw the pretty girl in front of them.

"Hina!" They exclaimed together running over and scaring the girl. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." Hina weakly replied shrinking behind her broom as if it could hide her.

"Why?" Penguin insisted.

Hina smiled at them and gestured towards Law, "Mr. Captain said to make ourselves useful. So I am. Or at least I believe I am."

"I did." Law confirmed not looking up from his newspaper. "Where is the other one?"

"Ms. Leyna is exploring, I believe." Hina replied as the boys drew back and she quickly begun her cleaning again.

"Exploring." Law repeated with a shake of his head.

"Dude!" Leyna chose this exact moment to run happily in the mess hall. "Ya sub is like amazing!" She smiled at the pirates who just gave her a look. "What?"

"Aren't you chipper this morning, Ms. Suzuki." Law questioned going back to his reading.

"I'm always chipper." Leyna cheerfully replied before she sat down on the table. "And how are ya all on this fine morning. Norm I would say sunny fine day, but I wouldn't know because ya know we unda water. And I ain't drowning. This is awesome!" She just smiled at the blank looks those in the mess hall were giving her.

Shachi and Penguin had not heard a word she said as they were too busy looking at her riding up tanktop and tight skinny jeans.

"Dude." Shachi muttered to his friend who nodded in agreement and with huge grins the two of them shared a fist bump.

"How can anything get any cooler!" She sang throwing her hands into the air happily not noticing that no one was actually listening to her. Hina was cleaning, Penguin and Shachi were sharing a fantasy and Law was simply reading and ignoring the craziness in front of him.

This is when Bepo walked in, and hearing the footsteps Leyna turned around.

Her mouth dropped. "Is th- th- thata polar bear?" She questioned looking at Law and pointing at the Heart Pirate's First Mate.

"I'm sorry." Bepo replied looking down.

"He talks!" Leyna squealed happily clapping her hands.

Law sighed and commented, "He has been here the whole time and I would prefer you stopped making fun of my first mate. And stop making such a noise."

Leyna ignored him and ran over to Bepo to look him up and down. "Ya amazing!" She commented dancing around the white polar bear.

"I'm sorry." Bepo repeated looking at the ground.

"Why ya apologizing?" Leyna questioned coming to a stop in front of him. "Ya a bear… Who talks … THAT IS JUST AMAZINGGG!" She cried the last part throwing her arms in the air and jumping up and down a few times. She hugged Bepo who was standing there in shock, and then added. "And ya super soft. This is just so cool!"

Law grumbled, "You are a child."

"Uh huh." Leyna cheerfully commented before running towards the door. "I'm gonna go look at the fishies now, byee."

There was silence after she was gone, until Law darkly looked up at his two crew members who were awkwardly standing there. "Never again." Both of the boys quickly nodded fearing their captain's anger.

Hina laughed slightly and Penguin and Shachi turned to fawning over her again.

Once again it was a peaceful silence, and it lasted for a few minutes.

But then again it was a pirate ship, so when did the silence ever last?

"Captain." A voice came over the intercom. "Incoming ship. It appears to have noticed us." There was a beep and then the voice continued, "Battle stations. I repeat. Battle stations. Incoming vessel, with unknown intentions. Battle stations and report."

Law sighed and put down his cup as his crew members rushed to their stations. He glanced over at the girl who looked terrified with no idea what to do. "Come with me." He sighed and briskly walked out.

Hina carefully paced her broom down and then turned to follow him. When she got to the doorway of the mess hall, shock waves from an impact to the water hit the ship and she almost fell over. Holding tightly onto the wall, Hina tried to hold back tears. She was going to die on a pirate ship before she ever got home.

Home to her family and friends and people that loved her. Home was safe, ever since she had left home it had been one mishap after the other. And this time she would actually die.

A hand slipped between her arm and body and pulled on her elbow to keep her moving. Hina looked up at the figure dragging her and smiled weakly at the large smile she was seeing.

"Ain't this exciting!" Leyna cheerfully called almost skipping as the two of them ran down the halls.

"Not the word I would have used." Hina wailed back ducking as Leyna almost pulled her head into a beam. Soon the two of them ran into the control room just as Law sat down in his chair.

The two girls looked around the room at all of the screens and beeping lights.

"Lollipop?" Leyna asked holding one up to her terrified companion. Hina shook her head so Leyna shrugged and started to suck on it herself. She glanced up at one of the screens that shown the ship that was firing at them. "Want me to sink it for ya?" She cheerfully asked, and with that the Heart Pirates in the control room all looked at her in surprise. She simply smiled at them.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Law asked, spinning his chair to look at her.

Leyna's smile widened and she pointed to the top of the ship. "Ya go up, me touch." She loudly cracked her lollipop down the center. "Their ship cracks and sinks down to davy jones' locker."

Law started at the girl for a few silent moments before he smiled widely. As another wave of shock waves hit the ship, he shouted at his crew, "Surface!"

The Heart Pirates all quickly turned and obeyed pushing all sorts of levers and pushing the buttons that prepared the submarine to surface above the water.

"What are you going to do?" A terrified Hina asked, as she still held tightly onto Leyna trying to stay balanced.

Leyna smiled and replied with a slight laugh, "Darlin' I've gotta pretty high bounty, and I've got it for a reason.

In under 15 minutes the sub had reached the surface and had pulled up next to the other vessel that had been firing at them.

A group of them stood under the hatch waiting.

"Why did they stop firing?" Penguin questioned as he crouched reading to spring into action.

"I believe they wanted a fight." Law replied, "Which is not something we can do if the sub is at the bottom of the sea."

Shachi reached up and spun the wheel to open up the hatch. Leyna, humming something to herself, jumped onto the ladder and begun to pull herself up.

"Good luck." Hina weakly said as she watched from her hiding place.

Leyna laughed and without stopping, replied, "Darlin', I don't need luck." With that, she disappeared from view.

After waiting a few seconds, Law begun to hoist himself up as well.

"Captain!" Shachi questioned as the man passed him. "Where are you going?"

Law stopped for a second and looked at him. "This is my sub. I am not trusting that child with it." With that, he continued to climb into the sunlight above him. When he reached the top he leaned on the yellow wall and watched as Leyna skipped across his deck.

Some of the pirates on the other vessel quickly noticed the two of them and shouted over to their captain, who proceeded to lean over the railing and shoot to Leyna, "Hello pretty lady, what are you doing out here?"

Leyna reached the small amount of water that separated the two vessels, and then smiled up to the man. "Simply taking out the trash." She leaned over and placed her hand on the wood of the ship and suddenly there was a burst of energy that lightly brushed against Law when it reached him.

Law stood and started to walk over to her, troubled by what the young women was doing.

Layne removed her hand and then proceeded to walk back past Law and towards the entrance to the sub. Law grabbed her wrist as she passed and tightly holding it hissed, "What did you do?"

At a simple glance at the ship, there was nothing wrong. The Captain of the other ship had gotten mad and begun to shout orders at his crew as they begun to prepare to board the other vessel.

Leyna smiled widely at Law.

That smug smile of hers was really starting to annoy Law, and he tightened his grip on her wrist as he repeated his question, "What did you do?"

"Crack." Leyna replied cheerfully. Law looked at her with his emotionless stare until there was a large crack behind him, originating from the ship.

The men who were about to jump onto his vessel froze and started to look around worried by the sounds their home was making.

Leyna raised her free hand and then shouted "Kaboom!"

As if spurred more by her comment, there was a loud secession of cracks and noises as the ship behind them begun to break into pieces.

Law watched as many of the pieces begun to sink into the sea and the men aboard attempted to scramble to safety.

Law begun to smile sadistically himself and released Leyna's arm.

"How did you do that?" He questioned the woman who had already started to move again, not bothering to watch her masterpiece.

"Wouldn't ya like ta know." Leyna returned. "What kinda Queen reveals her secrets?" She disappeared back into the sub and with a sigh, Law followed her, pulling down the lid behind him.

When he jumped down and Shachi had secured the exit, Leyna was already walking down the hall dragging Hina with him, skipping and humming, quite pleased with herself.

"What happened up there?" Bepo asked.

Law simply shook his head and replied, "That girl will be the death of us." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and went into his room to catch up on some reading he had meant to do.

He settled down in his desk and opened one of his books, confident that his crew could take care of themselves.

He was only a few pages in where there was a loud crash followed by some hysterical female laughter. Two sounds Law chose to ignore.

Yes, his crew could handle themselves.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated.

If you are thinking about reviewing here are some things we would loveeee to know!

1) Simply what do you guys think? Do you like it, and such? You know, the same stuff.

2) Do you guys like Leyna as a character?

3) Is there anything that you would like to see in this Fanfiction? Any fantasies that you haven't found else where, or want to read more of? Let us know Megan will force me to write it. :) Just kiding, I would love to write it so let us know

Reviews really mean a lot! Hate you be bugging about them, but when you want something you aren't getting you gotta do what you gotta do. (and she starts to talk like Leyna. Wonderful. :) - M)

Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3

Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars!

Hugs and Kisses from us all!


	5. Chapter 5 - Returning a Doll to Her Home

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Hi! It's been a week and a half again! We aren't the best at updating constantly apparently…

Okay, well Estella wrote five different versions of this one chapter, and this is the one we liked the best! Hope you guys like it!

And thank you so much for the reviews! It really means a lot!

If there are any characters you don't recognize, within the Heart Pirates, or else where. They are most likely ours. So yeah. :)

And Mon, The First Mate of the Heart Pirates has not been identified yet, and since Bepo is just absolutely amazing, we took creative liberty and made him the first mate as well of the navigator.

* * *

><p>Shefu, the cook of the heart pirates, was happily sharpening his kitchen knives. He held one up and in its bright sheen proudly examined his black mustache. He nodded content with his work and his look, and begun to work on the next knife.<p>

The kitchen was empty and clean. Lunch had ended over an hour ago, so everyone had long since left and the sweet Hina had helped him clean up faster than he normally would. It was not time to start the dinner process yet, so he was quite content with sharpening his knives, a length process he looked forward to doing each day, and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Which did not last long, as a piercing scream echoed throughout the halls. Shefu immediately grabbed his second pair and drew them ready for attack. There was silence. And then there was loud laughter. Shefu sighed and returned back to his sharpening.

Many of his crewmates really enjoyed pulling pranks, on everyone. Well, other than the captain because even they weren't stupid. Yet, since the blonde of the girls had joined them they pranks had become more and more recurring. About a day or two into the trip the group of four had discovered that the young Hina had an "amusing reactions" and went out of their way to torment her.

Toru, a swordsman with a love for pranks, had come in only 12 minutes earlier begging for some flour, so Shefu had simply been waiting for something to happen. Leyna's loud laughing, and a smaller group of male, was still echoing through the halls and the footsteps grew closer.

"Come on, Doll!" Leyna called as they passed the door. "Don't be like that!"

Hina glared back at the other girl, which only caused Leyna to giggle more. It is extremely difficult to take someone completely covered in flour. Hina just growled and stomped off down the halls.

Shefu just shook his head shouted, "Get back to work!" The Heart Pirates jumped and ran away, but Leyna just ran after Hina.

She reached their shared room just in time to get the door slammed in her face. "Hey!" There was no response. Leyna proceeded to knock on the door. "Come on, open the door!" Still silence. "This is ain't fair, it's my room too!" Hina refused to open the door and stayed silent. "How'd about giving me bag, then, missy sour patch!" The door flew open, and Leyna barely managed to catch her bag before it crashed into her face. Before any other words could be exchanged the door slammed shut again.

Leyna sighed and then held back a scream when a voice asked behind her, "What the hell do you do, Ms. Suzuki?"

Leyna whipped around and smiled at Law who towered over her. "Just having some fun." She replied as she begun to skip off.

"Don't forget that we should arrive within the day and I expect to get payed in full." Law called after her.

Leyna simply waved him off with a "yah, yah" and turned the corner, leaving Law to return to his room and hope for a little more peace and quiet.

- - a couple hours later - -

"Ms. Hina never forgave you huh?" Taku asked, as he and Leyna scaled down the ladders to get to the sand where the other Heart Pirates were gathering.

"I saved 'er life, she'll be fine!" Leyna replied jumping the last couple of rails in order to hit the sand and run over to Hina who was quite happily looking at her island.

She heard the light footsteps behind her and turned around with a smile. She tightly hugged Leyna saying "Thank you so much! For everything!" She pulled back and looked at the pirates who were gathering around her. "Thank you for allowing me to stay on your ship." She bowed deeply and smiled at them.

Quickly simple goodbyes were exchanged and soon Hina was running off to return to her home after two very long years.

"Well then!" Leyna laughed nodding to all of them as well, "I best be on my way. See ya all later!" She turned and started to leave before a hand caught her arm.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Law commented with his infamous cocky smirk, and Leyna sighed and turning opened her bag. She frowned for a second, but pulling a smaller bag out of her own handed it to him with a smile.

"It's all there, darling." Leyna laughed as Law looked into the bag and then giving her a strange look. He had not been expecting the thief to actually pay, he and his men had been prepared for a fight. Leyna smiled sweetly with him and with an over dramatized bow called, "Goodbye, gentleman!" and with her ever present skip, departed from the men.

When she had reached the point where they could not longer hear her, she couldn't help but mutter, "that brat."

- - two days later - -

"It's amazing, Hina. You've been gone for two years, yet as soon as you come back you are working again! You've been home for two days, take a break!" A man laughed as Hina placed the drinks she was carrying on his table.

"It's good to be back." Hina laughed in response. "And I want to help."

The men just laughed at her and went back to their conversation. Hina smiled and turned to walk back to the counter.

"Ya look a lot happier." A voice commented as she passed the table, and Hina froze. "Ya really should smile more, its flattering."

Hina frowned and turned to face the speaker. Leyna smiled up at her taking a sip of her drink. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a quaint little place, here. Really sweet, ya know, I like it." Leyna continued ignoring the question that had been asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hina repeated angrily and the others in the restaurant started to turn to look at them.

"Ya have something that belongs to me." Leyna replied crossing her arms keeping her smile in place.

"It doesn't belong to you." Hina replied taking a step back from the girl and holding up the plate she had been holding in front of her for a little bit of protection.

Leyna laughed. "I stole it first. That makes it mine, and I don't like people who steal from me."

"Funny, since you're a thief. And a murder." Hina growled as a few of the men stood from the bar grabbing their weapons.

"I saved you." Leyna shrugged. "Can't make me that bad."

"Is that how you justify yourself!" Hina shouted giving Leyna a little bit of a jump. "You hurt everyone you come across and then help a few? You steal and kill people, without blinking an eye." She hesitated for a second before proudly adding, "You are a monster!"

"All of us have darkness and monsters inside of us. It's only that some of us show them easier than others." Leyna replied tossing her drink back and then pushing herself up to sit on the table and looking at Hina straight in the eye. "I've been on my own for years, darling. And I've always taken care of myself and my kid sister. We're alive and I will do whatever I can to keep that fact true. And that does include killing ya."

Hina took another step back in surprise, backing away until she hit the table behind her. While she had been speaking, Leyna's smile had dropped away and the glare she was giving made Hina to just run away. Run away as far as she can, for as fast as she can.

For a few minutes, no one moved. And then slowly, Leyna's smile returned and she begun to laugh. "Look. I saved ya 'cause I thought ya were weak. And you ain't weak anymore. How about a deal then, you can keep half."

"Half?" Hina squeaked and Leyna simply nodded with her smile. "That's… That's… 400,000,000 belly!" Leyna nodded again smiling wider.

"Pirates are always the best to steal from." Leyna giggled and Hina weakly smiled back.

"What if they come after you?" Hina asked slowly, walking over to counter to grab the money she had stashed there. It was gone. She looked over suprised.

Leyna held up a bag. "Darlin', I'm good. They've got nothing on me. Don't ya worry ya pretty little heart."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3

Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars!

Hugs and Kisses from us all!


	6. Chapter 6 - A Really Good Little Blonde

And we're back!

Thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot :)

Happy Holidays everyone!

Enjoy the sixth chapter!

* * *

><p>The Heart Pirates walked down the main street of their newest stop, looking around at the shops around them. There were people walking down the street, but most of them were visitors just like the Heart Pirates themselves. It wasn't long before they came across a slightly larger mass of people, as the disturbance caused many to slow down and watch. Watch, but never help.<p>

There was a pirate who was laughing and attempting to pull a pretty women along with him. The woman was screaming for help and pulling as hard as she could, but the pirate was almost twice her size and no one was brave enough to help. Or they honestly didn't care.

Penguin and Shachi glanced at the captain who made no move to stop them as they started to walk over to stand up for the woman's honor. But, before they could get close enough to help the man stiffened up and then fell to the ground. Behind him stood a smiling blonde. She stepped over the man's unconscious body and sweetly told the woman, "Don't worry dear, ya safe now."

Her smile quickly dropped when a cold voice called "Well hello Ms. Suzuki."

Leyna turned and tilted her head with a smile as she neatly replied, "Well fancy running into ya boys here. What's it been? A week? Two?"

"Fifteen days." Law replied neatly, and Leyna wisled.

"Oh how time flies!" Leyna laughed putting her hands on her hips. "As great it is to see all ya dearies, I must be on my way." She begun to step away slightly but stopped when Law spoke again.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Law replied ignoring her.

Leyna smiled wider and replied, "Nah, mate it's mine now. What I take is mine thats how it works."

"You have thirty seconds to return what you stole from me." Law replied as his crew drew closer forming a half circle around the two women and still crumpled pirate.

"And what, deary, do ya think ya can do to me?" Leyna replied before whispering to the women standing beside her, "Run." The women quickly obeyed and the pirates did not move to stop her as she fled the scene.

"Times up." Law sighed and as he gestured to his men they all attacked the blonde together, only Law and Bepo holding back.

Taku was the first to get to her, the young swordsman drawing his blade. "Sorry about this, Leyna." He commented as she ducked his first attack.

"No problem." Leyna laughed, jumping over him to dodge another slash. "Business is business." She pivoted and squarely kicked him in the back, knocking him off balance and into his crewmates who were nearby.

She quickly prepared to face Shachi and Penguin, who had approached her from both sides. As they charged at her at the same time, she neatly took a last second step back and then grabbed both of their heads to simply slam them together. She was already ready for the next attack by the time they hit the ground.

Even with the fact that the men outnumbered her, the blonde thief was getting quite of a kick out of this fight. She was laughing almost hysterically as she easily dodged one blow after the other. What had slipped passed her attention was the fact that slowly but surely, she was getting pushed over to the side were a very deadly man was standing in wait.

She barely managed to dodge the sword that had come hurtling towards the back of her head. As she hit the ground she quickly checked herself over only to discover something in horror.

"You cut my hair!" She wailed, noting that part of her hair was half an inch shorter than it had been before. She quickly dodged another blow from Law's blade and grumbled, "This isn't fun anymore." After dodging two more attempts, Leyna took off running as fast as she could over to the buildings to their left.

With her speed and abilities, Leyna could quite easily jump from the ground to the roof tops. Just before she jumped, Leyna skidded to a stop, muttering "shit" as she looked up. She had completely missed the fact that Law had created his infamous room. She glanced back to see him raising her hand, and decided to jump anyway.

Instead of going up like she had intended to, Leyna found herself quickly crashing to the ground. "Ow." She groaned holding her head before freezing at the shadow that lied across the ground right in front of her. She looked ahead of her to see a Heart Pirate jogging over from where she had been only seconds before. Trafalgar Damn Law had switched them.

Soon there was a sword to her neck, and a smooth voice commententing, "Now about what is mine."

Leyna smirked and replied, "It isn't quite yas. Darling, that was fun. But I've gotta go, and ya gotta stay" She slammed her fist into the ground. Within seconds, the ground had begun to split and the Heart Pirates begun to feel a very none pleasant sensation. Soon many of them were down for the count, and soon even Law was forced to his knees as the electricity was pumping into his veins finished it's path through him.

As fast as it had started, the pain was gone.

"That bitch shocked us." Taku muttered shaking his shaggy black hair as he pushed himself up tightly gripping his blade.

As the Heart Pirates glanced around, Leyna was long gone. Her shocks had managed to force Law to drop his room, leaving nothing in her way to escape.

So Leyna was gone, and they had not managed to get their money back at all.

With a simple sigh, Shachi glanced back to his captain and instantly his heart dropped. Law's hat was covering his eyes, but he had broken into a wide smile. Quickly, Shachi prayed that they never ran into Leyna again, or else her fate would not be kind at the hands of his captain.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

Okay, yeah, so that stuff happened.

Honestly, kinda a filler chapter, but hopefully we'll be back soon with something more juicy if you know what we mean ;)

We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3

Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars!

Hugs and Kisses from us all!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	7. Chapter 7 - Blood, Pain, and Marines

And finally the new chapter!

Reviews really make things go faster *hint hint* :) xp

Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!

The Heart Pirates cheerfully chattered as they carried their supplies back to the sub. As soon as they reached the deck, Bepo slowed and started to look around smelling the air.

"What's wrong?" His captain questioned, silently coming up from behind the polar bear.

Bepo glanced at him and replied, "I smell blood." Law simply rose his eyebrow to ask the silent question of elaboration. "I think it's coming from the sub."

Law's emotionless expression quickly turned into a slight frown, for right as Bepo had spoken those words, one of his men who had boarded shouted, "It's Leyna! She's hurt."

Law turned on his heels and briskly walked over to his sub and his men quickly cleared a path through the half circle they had created around the injured girl.

Leyna was sitting against the wall of the sub, with her head down. She was pretty much covered in blood and holding her arm which was not hanging in the correct direction. Her breaths were shallow and she had made no reaction to the men's arrival.

Law crouched down next to the young woman and as soon as he raised his hand to check for a pulse, she spoke.

"Don't touch me." It was so weak that Law could barely hear her, and she moved nothing more than she had to in order to speak. "I'm not… Not in… control right now."

Law's hand had paused but this is when Penguin instinctively moved to help her as well, for he had not heard what she had said and was confused on why his captain had stopped.

"Touch meh and ya'll die." Leyna shouted a lot stronger before and glaring up at the boy. "I can't.." She trailed off and slammed her head against the sub breathing heavily and glaring at the sky. "Damn Marines." She hissed before laughing slightly. She rolled her eyes to stare right into Law's grey ones. "Gonna send a shock into the air, probably gonna pass out." She took another deep pained breath before adding, "Safe then."

Law slightly nodded before smirking, "I believe after this, you will owe me quite a bit more than what you took."

Leyna started to laugh until she quickly decided that hurt to much. She took her uninjured arm and weakly held it above her head, forming a fist. Law stood and jestered all of his men back who hesitantly obeyed. Soon flashes begun to appear around Leyna's hand and after a few moments of build up with a loud crack soared above them and exploded into the sky, as if a huge firework.

True to her word, as soon as the electricity had left her body, Leyna lost consciousness and begun to fall over. Law, who was as prepared as always, quickly caught the smaller woman and neatly picked her up bridal style silently carrying the injured girl inside.

"It just seems wrong to see her that way." Toru muttered as the Heart Pirates filed in after their captain. "She's normally so happy and strong. Now she just seems weak and small." Both Penguin and Shachi nodded in agreement, the four of them had gotten along quite nicely.

"Captain will fix her." Shachi responded confidently and Taku nodded in agreement. "He always does."

- A Little While Later - -

Leyna slowly came into consciousness, and without opening her eyes began to take in her surroundings. She didn't know where she was, and there was an reacquiring beeping to her side. She cracked her eyes open slightly taking in the white room around her. The door creaked open and Leyna closed her eyes. She listened as the footsteps neared her, and waited until they stopped.

Instinctively she grabbed an scalpel that had been resting next to her and attacked the one who stood next to her.

Law easily grabbed her hand and looked the woman in the eye. Leyna frowned and tried to pull her wrist back, but Law only tightened his grip. "Drop it." Law smoothly commented and Leyna continued to stare back at him until she finally dropped the scalpel.

Law neatly caught the falling knife, and placed it back on his table letting her go as he spoke. "You were quite injured, Miss Suzuki, what happened?"

"None of ya business." Leyna grumbled lying back into bed and silently reaching over to her arm that was wrapped.

"It's broken." Law commented noticing the movement. "Along with three ribs, a fractured leg, and quite a bit of flesh wounds." He sat down in his chair and turned it slightly to face her. "I do believe it is quite my business, due to the fact that I am the one who fixed you, as well as you are aboard my sub and your trouble might just follow you here." He leaned back and crossed his legs. "Something, Miss Suzuki, gives me the impression that trouble follows you quite often." He added sarcastically, only to receive an eye roll.

"Marines." She shrugged, not looking him in the eye. "They got the best of meh, but I beat the crap out of th'm." She smirked and then continued, "Got hit by a few more blows, but I'm used to fighting in a pair, so ya can't say nothing." She looked up at the ceiling. "Saw ya sub, and said 'eh, why not."

Law stared at the woman and then turned his chair back around to his desk. A few minutes of silence passed by, and Leyna had gotten bored and started to stare at his back. He would have had to stitch her back up, which means he must have seen them. Question is, would he mention it.

"How did you get your scars?" Law asked, and Leyna sighed. Of course he would.

"Life of fighting an' thieving." Leyna replied with a shrug.

Law spun in his chair to face the blonde once more, looking her over.

Leyna was an averaged women in terms of height, more than half a foot shorter than himself. She had the waist that most women dreamed off but anyone with any sort of medical training could see that was from a life of malnourishment. To someone who met her on the street, Leyna would most likely seem like a harmless young women. Yet anyone who knew her would say she could handle herself and she could.

Even with that fact, Law had seen the scars that covered most of her lower back. Most fighters did have a few scars, he himself had three, but a majority of Leyna's scars were not possibly from her occupation. They were placed, purposely inflicted with precision. And he would have been an idiot to not have noticed the shake in her hand when he grabbed her wrist.

Leyna began to shift uncomfortably under his gaze and moved her attention to memorizing the patterns on the roof above her.

"Those are not from your life, Miss Suzuki." Law finally said, "It is my assumption that your scars were."

"Law." Leyna interrupted glaring back at him and staring challenging into Law's eyes. "Shut up."

Law silently stood and silently walked over to the operating table she was still resting on. Leyna kept her blue eyes locked in on Law's grey ones. "Do not order me around."

Leyna smiled sweetly and batted her eyes. "Why of course not, captain." She replied, the sarcasm just pouring out of her mouth. "Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way now." She jumped off of the table and reached up on her tippy toes in a feeble attempt to reach Law's height. She gave him a small peck on his check and added, "Thanks for everything." She turned to leave and made it halfway across the floor.

"And where exactly do you plan to go, when you are under the sea?" Law commented and Leyna turned back with a frown. Law was looking at her with a smirk.

"You." Leyna started but then stopped and frowned deeper as Law picked up something for a counter and started to walk over to her. The way Law was holding his hand she could not see what it was. "What are you doing?" Leyna questioned backing away from him for a few steps.

She made a quick break for the door, but in her still heavily injured state, Law was upon her before she even made it to her third step. He neatly held her back with his arm around her torso, strong enough to hold her but not enough to hurt her worse.

Before Leyna could complain or even fight back, Law had already begun to inject the serum into her neck.

His patient squealed and attempted to get away, but Law was already finished and simply let her go. Leyna took a few steps away before turning back to him. Holding her neck, she panically asked "What the hell did you do?"

Law shrugged and replied, "Simple anesthetic." After Leyna processed what he said, but before she could freak out, she collapsed once again losing consciousness. Law caught her and once again picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her table. "It works quite quickly." He added to her unconscious form.

After placing her back down, Law found himself watching her sleep for a few minutes. Shaking his head, he returned to his desk and to his own work.

We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3

Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars!

Hugs and Kisses from all of us!


End file.
